The Adventures of Bakura The Thief King
by Z Star The Hidden Dragon
Summary: The Pharaoh & The 7 Stars. Bakura kidnaps Yami to find the 7 stars and get his wish. Watch as this odd couple travel through Egypt and other places causing chaos! The story is better then the summary. AU.
1. A ‘Noble’ Quest and A ‘Friendly’ Warning

Z Star: Ahem! Ok! To the people who have wandered into this fic, you're in for a treat! Cause me and my mate Shojo Untainted is writing a story together! Anything goes here! So be quiet, sit down and enjoy! And we don't own anything! Over to you Shojo…

Shojo Untainted: G day all! I'm like totally exited to see how this story goes…. I promised "curly" LOL that it would go to Broadway….. I would just like to say that I had my sports carnival today…and it was bloody like 49 degrease, and it was hot. So I'm going to England.

Z Star: But it's pretty cold up in England "boofhead". But I don't think you would care anyway;) On with the story!

Thinking 

"Speaking"

(A.N: Authors' notes.)

**HEY CURLY, ALL ME COMMENTS ARE LIKE IN CAPS SO YOU CAN SEE IT!

* * *

**

**The Adventures of Bakura the Thief King: **

**The Pharaoh and The Seven Stars **

**Chapter One: **

**A _'Noble'_ Quest and A '_Friendly' _Warning **

"All right everyone! Shut up and listen!" The great thief Bakura yelled in front of thousands of his followers. All the noise died down and all eyes were on their outrageous lord. "Good! Now I! The GREAT! Thief King Bakura! The Best Thief in the world! Is going on a quest! But non-of you can come…because you can't. Does anyone have a question?"

A small hand shot up and waved about.

"Um… you! What do you have to say!" Bakura said crossing his arms, staring at the smallest thief in the entire place. The little boy fiddled with his robes and blinked several times. (HEY CURLY HOW CUTE!)

"W-well sir, I was just wondering where are you going? And why aren't you brining anyone with you? Aren't you afraid the Pharaoh will get you?" The bug eyed boy asked. Bakura smirked. He jumped down from his rock platform and patted the small child on the head, his pat getting harder until the other followers near by had to get the little boy out of the room. **(Like ok that was gay but expand on that to make it Bakuras the bad boy!)**

"That's a lot of questions! And I only asked for one! But you gave me like four, which is more than one because one comes after no before four! (EXPAND!)…..

Bakura looked confused, as did his followers.

" Where I go young man is a place of danger! And why I do not bring anyone with me? Because I will not endanger my people! And that is because I'm a loving person who cares about each and every one of you! (EXPAND) And am I afraid of the pharaoh? Ha! When pigs fly!" Bakura cheered, and the whole crowd did with him clapping and whistling and at Thief King's speech.

"But we don't have any pigs in Egypt." The boy said, with a bandage wrapped around his head.

Bakura raised his hand.

"Quiet boy!" Bakura growled under his breath.

"All hail Thief King Bakura!" The followers chanted, praising their leader as he left the cave with his black stallion, so start his brave adventure! Under the moonlight he rode across the gold desert sand towards Egypt.

_Hee hee, brave quest my ass. When I find the seven stars, I'll be rich! And I won't have to share it with anyone! Especially those idiots! Now all I need to do is 'borrow' something from the pharaoh and I'll find them in no time! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 'Cough, cough!' AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _

And he disappeared into the night…

* * *

Elsewhere, someone with gravity defying hair in white robes was walking around the palace minding his own business. The young teen was bored out of his mind, airily looking around for some source of entertainment. Until he felt someone yank him into a corner, a hand covered his mouth so no one could hear him yell. 

"Shh! Promise me, when I let go of you, you will not scream for the guards." A deep voice whispered in the boy's ear. The teen nodded and as soon as the stranger removed his hand, he shouted,

"Guards! There's a-Oomph!" The Pharaoh felt a piece of cloth wrapped around his mouth.

"I told you not to scream you idiot! Now if you don't keep your mouth shut, I'll shove this dagger into your spine!" The voice snapped, prodding the tri-coloured man with the sharp, rusty weapon. "Now listen to me. You are in very great danger if you don't heed my warning. The thief king Bakura is after you. He wants you to help him retrieve the Seven Stars that will grant him any wish he wants. But he can't do that without you, but I won't tell you why, not yet. So please, whatever you do, do not let Bakura capture you."

The captive was released, before he hit the ground. He quickly turned to see who had violated him in such a way, but when he looked there was no one there.

_The scoundrel probably escaped out the window… wait! This is the first floor! _He rushed to the window to look out into the sapphire night, searching for a mangled body or a running figure. But there was nothing. Nothing that he noticed. Especially the hooded form sitting on top of the window watching the gold clad man with a glint in its eye.

"Pharaoh! Pharaoh Yami! Are you all right?" One of the guards called, running to their king's side. Yami, still looking out the window with a forlorn stare, replied,

"Guards, search the premises for an intruder!" Yami Atemu ordered, and they did as commanded. That was the cue for the trespasser leave.

* * *

Pharaoh Yami sat on his hard, comfortable bed, wondering about what happened. It wasn't everyday that a dagger-wielding maniac came and gave you a warning about the thief king. But that voice did seem familiar… where did he hear it before? And what were these _Seven Stars _that he was talking about? And why did Bakura need him? 

_Maybe I'll ask Mahado about it tomorrow…_Yami thought as he laid his head down and dozed off. He knew he could sleep safely, since the palace's finest guards were at his door. So Atemu had nothing to worry about, especially when he had his sword at his bedside.

The pharaoh jerked awake as he heard a crash beside him, almost causing the King of Egypt fall out of bed. He quickly lifted his head and looked the invader in his mahogany pools. An evil spark appeared in those eyes, accompanied by a smirk that would send most men running. Yami would know it from anywhere.

"Tomb robber!" Yami gasped stumbling and eventually grabbing his sword, holding it in front of him. He heard a cackling laugh.

"Pharaoh you know as well as I do I could kick your ass so don't even bother threatening me with them sharp sticks… Some one could get hurt" Bakura smirked, handling a large knife in his hand.

He grinned as he saw the expression on Yami's face

"I must say Pharaoh it has been a while since I have graced you with my presence!" He smirked "It' been too long."

"Get away from me you psycho path!" Pharaoh Yami screamed.

Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Is that the best insult you can come up with?" Bakura chuckled raising an eyebrow, enraging the king even more. Yami Atemu raised his sword and swiped it at the thief king. But no blood was spilled tonight; a green sphere had covered Bakura in a protective ball, knocking Yami into a wall. The tri-coloured haired man was knocked out cold. In one of Bakura's hands, he held a green, glowing seven-pointed star. The verdant light had reflected off Bakura's eyes, giving him a malicious image.

"Hehe, I don't know how I got by without you." Bakura cackled, putting the star in his pocket. He stared at the pharaoh's unconscious body. He kneeled down beside the sleeping beauty and turned him on his side. Hanging from Yami's neck, a dark purple gem that was trimmed with gold dangled from a chain. Bakura took his dagger and rubbed the rusty metal on the chain, making sure he didn't cut his hand. He kept doing this, but the darn chain would not break, even after ten minutes.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF RA!" He yelled loud enough for the whole palace to hear. Bakura gasped, grabbing his mouth. But that wouldn't get rid of the guards.

"Pharaoh, are all right?" The guards outside asked, after knocking on the door.

_Ah shit!_ Bakura mentally cursed, wondering to do. But an idea soon came, he coughed and warmed up his voice and… "OH! I am fine! I… just can't get my robes off! My uh…HAIR is blocking it from coming off! Silly things! Please get some of the maids to help me, please?" Bakura grinned, doing the best imitation of Yami, in his most snobbish, loud, crude, and surprisingly high pitched voice.

The guards outside sweat dropped and looked at each other. That did not sound like the pharaoh to them, but if it was, they thought it would be best to do as he commanded. So they both went off.

"As you wish your highness." Bakura smirked from behind the door, amazed at how incredibly foolish the pharaoh's protectors were. He looked back at Yami, thinking how on earth was he going to remove the Ra damned thing from Yami's neck.

"The clasp! Why didn't I think of this before?" Bakura grinned, looking for the clip of the necklace. He frantically searched for it, pulling the chain around, but there was none. There was no way that Yami could have taken it off. "OH DAMN IT! Now what do I do?" Before he could concoct an answer for his own question, he heard a mumble and a couple of footsteps coming towards his room. "For the love of! I'll just have to bring him with me." Bakura slung Yami over his shoulder, and carefully climbed out the window, escaping just as the hooded stranger had.

_I wish could just cut the Pharaoh's head off, but the damn thing wouldn't work then! Oh well… maybe I'll have some fun torturing him, hehehe… _

**End of Chapter One

* * *

**

Shojo Untainted: OMG MATE! FANBLODY TASTIC!

Z Star: Aww thanks! Ok readers, we hoped you enjoyed this first chapter! Goodbye and come again!

Shojo Untainted: Ahhh great mate! Z star you body rock! Like this rocks more than the cricket! And I love cricket. Come on guys you know the idea review! Because I want to know what's gunna happen? Wonder if it will be a Bakura X Yami fic..hmmm. Ah well the only way ur gunna find out is if you review!

* * *

**Next time on The Adventures of Bakura the Thief King… **

_Bakura runs into an unknown warrior that's looking for a fight, but what does he want? And what will happen when Pharaoh Yami wakes up? _


	2. A Fight At Midnight

Z Star: Hey! We're back again! And I got my computer back! WHOOT! After my Dad's DIY antics the computer is now plugged in, and I can write this story! That you might enjoy! Oh and one more thing, about weather this will be a Yaoi or Straight fic. There may be some hints, but I am not entirely sure of the pairings yet. I'm better at doing straight couples though… but if I put in any Yaoi I'll warn you, Ok? There may be some bits that sound yaoish, but trust me, it's not Yaoi;) If you read between the lines… there's a hint for why. Don't say I didn't warn you! Especially to stupid flamers and angry homophobics! 

Shojo Untainted: G day all. Sorry this story hasn't been updated because of assessments. Fucken hell its been…well….hell. Oh and I would like to say sorry for all the Yanks and Poms (Americans and English) who have to sit there and watch the gay add we are sending over. Canada is bitching about it because we have beer on it, yeah I'm sorry on behalf of Australia.

**Disclaimer: **Yugioh does not belong to the Authors of this story, Z Star the Hidden Dragon only owns her own character that is appearing in this story.

* * *

**Chapter Two: **

**A Fight at Midnight **

The moon bathed everything caught under the darkness with an earthy glow, so no one would be lost in the sun's shadow. But unfortunately most people use the night to cover up their villainous deeds. Like our anti-hero here. Bakura ran with the pharaoh over his right shoulder, with a couple of ravenous guard dogs on his tail, barking like mad! Luckily for Bakura, no one had noticed Yami's absence yet, due to the fact they were all in deep sleep or daydreaming.

_Damn it! The pharaoh weighs a tonne! How can he be such a small weakling, yet be so heavy? Stupid pharaoh! When I'm done with him, I'll cut him into little pieces! Then he won't be so fat! Ha! _The Thief King smirked. _Hmm… maybe it's his hair too! I'll chop all that off as well! Hehe I do amuse myself._

If Yami had been awake, he surely would have kicked Bakura in the face by now. But his unconsciousness was against him. Poor Yami… out cold while the Thief King cackled at his evil thoughts…

_Hahahahaha! YAMI BALD! Yami the bald pharaoh! _

Which distracted him from the shadow that followed him and his hostage. The dark figure ran on the side of the wall, until it was the correct moment to jump. With one great leap, the shadow jumped out in front of the two other men. Bakura backed away and held onto the hilt of his dagger.

There stood a hooded figure, covered head to toe in blue robes, you couldn't see any skin. His hood hid even his face. The masked warrior gripped his weapon of choice, a scythe, in his right hand. The crescent blade beamed in the moonlight, just itching to get into a fight. The stranger seemed foreign, due to his pale skin that glowed in the delicate luminescence. Bakura had to admit; his skin looked flawless.

_What the hell! I would never admit that in 5,000 years! _Bakura shook his head and went back to glaring at the person who dared to block his path. _What the hell! What does this prick want?_

"Get out of my way you jackass!" He snapped. But his opponent did not seem affected. He kept his cool demeanor and didn't even flicker an eyelash at the Thief King's command. "Listen, I do not have time to mess around with a little punk, as you can see I have to get out of here. So stop being a retarded bathrobe albino and move!" Bakura growled, taking out his rusty knife from its sheath. Why he called the other guy an Albino, well he ran out of insults.

The younger rival didn't seem to be phased by Bakura's insults at all. It only planted a smirk on the scythe wielder's lips. The young warrior was filled with confidence that his plan would not fail.

"I will move… after I've challenged you to a battle. If I win, you let the pharaoh go… If you win, I let you pass without getting your ass kicked." He said. Bakura's eyes widened to the size of plates, but only for a second. A chuckle escaped his lips, this crafty warrior reminded him of himself.

"Why should I bother to pick a fight with a scrawny weakling? 'cough!' Albino 'cough'! Especially when I get nothing out of it? I'd beat you in three seconds flat." Bakura smirked. The scythe warrior's smile grew to ear. He knew Bakura would want something, being the greedy thief he was. So he had something that the Thief King might just wanted to get his grubby little hands on…

"My, my, my, jumping to conclusions already huh? I suppose if you don't want a fight, then you wouldn't want this…" The scythe wielder took something out of his garments, that unveiled a white light which could blind even a sightless man. Bakura gasped at the sight, of what his worthy opponent held in his hand. It was the first of the Seven Stars! "Or would you?"

"… GIMME! GIMME! GIMME!" Bakura yelled waving his arms up and down.

"Only if you beat me!" The warrior smiled. But for a second, Bakura calmed down and his mischievous smirk and roguish expression returned.

"Do tell me this, young warrior… Why would you risk losing something that could give you anything you wanted in the world, for the safety of the pharaoh?" Why do you want him back in his little castle? What do you get out of it? I wonder…" Bakura questioned. It was hard to tell in the dark, but Bakura could have sworn that the scythe holder was blushing! Blushing like a little schoolgirl! Was Bakura seeing things?

"None of your damn business!" The flustered scythe warrior yelled in a slightly more feminine voice. He gasped, covering his mouth. "I mean, none of your damn business!" He repeated in a more masculine voice, gripping tightly on his weapon, with a dangerous glint in his eye. "Let's fight!" Bakura smirked and tossed the pharaoh aside into the corner, with Yami's purple pendent flashing a white light, on and off, just by being near one of the Seven Stars. I wonder why though?

"If you insist getting your ass kicked!" Bakura teased. Instantly, his opponent was ready to attack, jumping into the air and swung his scythe at Bakura. He did not count having his attack to backlash him, sending the warrior against the wall. The scythe warrior groaned in pain, slowly regaining his strength to study his opponent. Again Bakura had held the seven-pointed star in his hand that had protected him.

(A/N: Shojo Untainted: Hey Curley sorry about the obsession with albinos. Z Star: That's all right, oh and no offense to the albinos reading this:) Anyone who wants Albino loving, go read my fic Childhood Sweethearts! Yami: Stop making adverts in the middle of the fic! They want to read THIS fic now, not other ones!)

"The Star of Asim!" The masked warrior gasped.

"Ah yes, I assume you know the legend. Handy little thing isn't it? I wonder how you're going to defeat me without being able to touch me, that would be a good trick wouldn't it? Sadly no one has been able to get passed it without being vaporized. You might as well hand over the star-Ah!" Bakura gasped when suddenly, The Star of Asim was knocked out of his hand by the crescent of a scythe. The green star scattered across the sand into a convenient place for the scythe wielder, but not for Bakura… he had the warrior's scythe blade at his neck. He had to be careful to not make the other flinch.

"Too slow!" The masked warrior chuckled. "Oh dear, I wonder who you will get out of this little situation, without being able to cheat? That would be a good trick, wouldn't it?" The warrior smirked, imitating Bakura. It was obvious he wanted revenge for what Bakura had said early about Yami… and perhaps his skin color too, but why?

"Shut up!" Bakura growled. If now was ever the time to think of a good (And sneaky) plan, now was the time! "Imitating me! How dare you! You are not worthy enough!" The victorious smile escaped from the sly warrior's lips, when he heard a groan coming from the King of Egypt. He turned to look at Yami stir, causing a gasp to escape the masked warriors lips. He looked away to make sure Yami was all right, giving Bakura a perfect opportunity. Getting his leg into position he kicked the scythe warrior where the sun didn't shine!

"ARGH! OH! AH! YOU BASTARD!" The warrior screamed, kneeling on his legs. Bakura cackled, raising his scythe over the poor warrior.

"Insulting a Thief King was the worst mistake you have ever made boy… too bad you'll have to learn that the hard way! So I kicked your ass!" Bakura smirked, ready to slice his opponent. But he did not expect his target to recover so quickly, by defending himself with his weapon. This was going to be an interesting battle indeed…

Soon the sound of metal clanging in the air became more frequent, as the rivals danced with their weapons, failing to slice their opponent in two. The scythe wielder tried to uppercut kick Bakura, but he blocked it with ease. The Thief king also tried another trick, by swinging his dagger at the warrior's legs. But he jumped out of the way, landed on his back and kicked Bakura right in the face! Not taking the blow so well, Bakura took his dagger and tried to stab his annoying advisory once more, but he rolled out of the way too quickly! But the Thief King did not give up so easily, he striked once more, cutting the scythe warrior's left arm as he jumped to his feet. He hissed in pain holding his arm. This was Bakura's lucky day for sure. He held his blade at the back of his victim's neck and made him kneel on his knees again.

The warrior closed his eyes, feeling death's cold breath upon him.

"I would like the first Star, if you please." Bakura asked sternly. The other gasped.

"You're not going to kill me?" He asked.

"No. I have no reason to kill you… but block my path again and you will not die a pretty death, understood?" Bakura growled. The defeated one nodded. "Now hand over the Star! I've won my prize fair and square."

But before the scythe warrior could even reach into his robes, the pharaoh's guards came, waving their swords about angrily. While Bakura was distracted by the raging stampede, the masked warrior kicked Bakura's feet, causing him to fall flat on his face! The hooded fighter grabbed the Thief King's dagger and ran off to a safer place.

"Thanks for the parting gift Tomb Robber! AND I AM NOT AN ALBINO! AND YOU CAN TALK! NEXT TIME CHECK YOUR HAIR COLOUR BEFORE YOU GO ACUSSING OF PEOPLE OF BEING SOMETHING THEY'RE NOT!"

"YOU SON OF A!" Bakura growled angrily. There was no way he could fight the guards on his own without his trusty dagger. He quickly picked up King Atemu and The Star of Asim, and started running faster then he had all his life! While avoiding the flying weapons that went his way, and keeping the pharaoh's head from being chopped off!

_Damn masked warrior Albino! I will find you and cut you up until guts and blood are flying everywhere! _Bakura thought angrily. Finally he had found his black stallion and rode off with the pharaoh as quickly as possible. The desert looked more inviting then ever! It was Bakura's sanctuary…

When he was out far enough, he stopped for camp. After laying the pharaoh at a comfortable spot, he started a fire to keep him warm from the cold desert night. He sat on a huge, puissant rock and began to think of the events that had just occurred only a few hours ago.

… _I wonder how I could have been tricked like that? That man couldn't have been very strong, but speed is also a valuable aspect of battle…Next time I will not underestimate an opponent! It could have been my downfall… Hmm. I'm starting to feel hungry! I think I'll go hunting for food… argh wait! That stupid idiot took my dagger! ARGH! HOW AM I GOING TO RETRIEVE FOOD NOW! _

"FREAKING ALBINO! Urgh…" A small groan came from a corner. Bakura was dragged out of his thoughts and his eyes set on the pharaoh. His lips curled upwards… so finally sleeping beauty awoke from his nap. Now Bakura could cheer himself up by torturing the poor King…

Slowly, a pair of violet eyes mixed with crimson began to open slowly, after blinking a couple of times. Yami snapped his eyes open and set his hand on his aching head. Finally Yami seemed to be conscious again, wiping the sand out of his eyes. He sat up and was horrified to see his surroundings. There he was out in the desert, with Bakura the Thief King smirking down at him.

"Hello Pharaoh Atemu… good to see you've joined the living…"

End of Chapter Two 

Z Star: WHOOT! Another chapter done! Z Star: WHOOT! Another chapter done!

S- jo: Sorry about the obsession with albino's just the white skin reminded me of me mate. Damn I feel like pie. OK guy u know the drill review! And hopefully ill get my priorities right and update sooner---- Depending on reviews :D

Well done curley great chapter.

Z Star: Aww thanks mate! And I hope you didn't mind the little Authors note I put in (And you readers too). Remember my lovely Albinos! Don't flame! This is all just for good fun! You heard my friend, REVIEW! REVIEW! Please (insert chibi eyes here.)

Until then this is S- Jo sighing out

Z Star: And this is Good bye from me! Well until time…

Hoo roo

Z Star and Shojo Untainted.

* * *

**Next time on The Adventures of Bakura the Thief King **

_Yami is awake and now the two can finally start their journey! But will the trip be a good one for the two kings? And what obstacle's are ahead? _


End file.
